Celebrations
by Come Dancing
Summary: There is a party occurring at Grimmauld place, and it is there that Hermione and Sirius find something else entirely to celebrate. Please Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Don't sue me, can't afford the law suits.**

**By the way, huge thanks to those of you who reviewed _Their Real World_ it really really meant a lot!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**  
**

"Let's celebrate!"

After three years of living in the same house as Sirius and Remus, a twenty four year old Hermione Granger had come to realize that any accomplishment that occurred within the house was cause for a celebration.

Three years ago, the entire wizarding community had been invited to celebrate the demise of Voldemort at Sirius' house, it just so happened that Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron had never left.

The next party came when Ron announced he was moving out to live with Lavender. That night they sent him off in style, with every member of the household being too drunk to remember their own names. It was that same night that Harry finally realized that there was no barriers between his love for Ginny, and the two started their life together.

Since then there had been celebrations for all kinds of occasions. All of their birthdays and other holidays, celebrating whenever any of them got promoted, celebrating whenever Sirius successfully cooked a meal, honestly, it was getting ridiculous.

Not that any of them minded.

Hermione smiled at Harry from across the living room, setting down her book to look at him.

"What are we celebrating this time? Did you save the world again?"

"Jeez not again Harry, if you keep doing this I'm going to hex you so that you have the Superman emblem instead of a scar on your head." Sirius joked.

"Next time there's a dark force of evil, you lot are on your own." Harry laughed.

"So what are we celebrating Harry?" Remus asked.

"Ginny and I put an offer on a flat last week, and it just got accepted!" Harry grinned.

"That's great! Well done you two!" Hermione smiled.

"Hence the need to celebrate." Harry beamed. "If Ron gets a going away party I want one too!"  
Hermione laughed.

"It should be tonight!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Tonight?!" Hermione asked. "It's already three o'clock now Sirius, we wouldn't be giving people much warning."

"Are you kidding Hermione?" He grinned at her. "People are used to it by now."

Hermione couldn't argue with his logic.

* * *

It had taken Hermione two hours to decorate the house with decorations in honour of Harry and Ginny, and less than that amount of time for the occupants of the party to ruin them.

The party was in full swing. The music was loud and jovial, and the firewhiskey flowed like water.

Sitting down next to Charlie Weasley on the couch of the living room Hermione was beginning to feel the effects of her own fourth glass of alcohol.

"So Charlie!" Hermione grinned at him. "How does it feel? Your little sister is all grown up."

"Well even though I always knew this day would come 'Mione, it does make me feel a little old." He laughed.

"You aren't old at all Charlie!" Hermione told him seriously. "You're like twelve!"  
"I would say that I'm a little more _experienced _than that Hermione." Charlie smirked.

Hermione laughed, missing the innuendo that was evident in Charlie's words, and eyes.

Charlie sensing this, subtly scooted close enough to her on the couch to wrap his arm around her, keeping a far enough distance so that to onlookers it would look strictly platonic.

"I could show you if you liked."

Hermione's eyes widened, and to calm herself she made the excuse to Charlie that she needed another drink, and excused herself to the kitchen to get one.

With most of the occupants of the party in the living room, it was only Remus and Sirius left in the kitchen. Both of them were standing talking and laughing with each other, and Hermione felt comforted by the sound.

"Hey 'Mione," Sirius smiled at her. "Need a refill?"

Hermione nodded and he poured her another drink, which she instantly took a deep drink from.

"Are you okay?" Remus laughed referring to her eagerness to drink. Although his voice was playful, she could hear the concern.

"Fine." She lied, smiling at them.

Remus and Sirius shared a glance, but didn't pursue the topic.

"So where's your dates?" Hermione asked them casually sipping from her glass.

"I did bring some blonde, but I've forgotten where I've left her." Sirius said genuinely puzzled.

"You make it sound like you've left her in a utility closet." Remus said rolling his eyes.

Hermione laughed.

"I'm here with Dora though." Remus smiled.

"Ah yes! You and my cousin." Sirius laughed. "A match made in heaven."

Remus grinned.

Because she'd lived there for such a long time, Hermione had grown very used to the two men occasionally bringing women back to the house, however in Remus' case Hermione noticed that it was recently the same pink haired witch over and over again. In Sirius' case though, it was always different women. Once, she had even walked in on Sirius and a red head Hermione recognized from a previous party getting very naked in the middle of the kitchen.

She blushed as she remembered the way she had let her eyes roam Sirius' bare chest that night.

"And you Hermione?" Remus asked her. "Have you a date tonight?"

"Well no," Hermione confessed. "But the oddest thing just happened-"

"Hermione!"

She turned to see that Charlie had left the living room in pursuit of her and smiled casually, trying to disguise the fact she had just been about to talk about him.

"Hey Charlie." Sirius smiled at the man.

"Hey guys." Charlie greeted them.

Charlie stood next to Hermione and casually slipped an arm around her waist.

"Did you get your drink?" He asked her.

"Sure did." Hermione smiled at him, slightly confused.

The room was quiet for a moment, then came a sudden bang from the living room.

"Oh bugger," Charlie swore. "I've left the twins alone in the same room as my wand."

Hermione, Remus and Sirius laughed and Charlie grinned at them all.

"Be back in a second." He winked at Hermione and then ran into the next room.

As soon as he'd left, Hermione turned to see both of the men in the room smirking at her.

"No date huh?" Remus winked.

"It's odd isn't it!" Hermione said to them. "I have no idea what's gotten into him."  
Sirius laughed and she looked at him indignant.

"What?!"

"Are you kidding?" He smirked and surveyed her choice of outfit pointedly.

Hermione looked down at herself and surveyed the tight fitting deep blue dress that reached just above her knees, trying to find why Sirius was looking at her like that. She already felt self conscious wearing the damn dress, Ginny had selected it for her despite her protests that it was too revealing. The dress had quite a low neckline, but Ginny had assured her that it was pretty.

"That dress is probably what's gotten into Charlie!" Sirius laughed. Hermione noticed that he let his eyes linger a little while longer than what was necessary for him to prove his point.

"I just don't know what to say to him!" Hermione groaned.

"Well don't ask me for advice 'Mione," Remus joked. "I don't have any experience luring Weasley men to bed."

Sirius barked with laughter.

"I don't want to lure him to bed!" Hermione giggled. She noticed the firewhiskey was starting to have an effect, loosening her up slightly.

"Too old for you?" Sirius asked seemingly genuinely interested.

"Oh no." Hermione shook her head. "That's not it at all."

"No?" Sirius pressed.

Hermione shook her head vehemently.

"Actually." She said stepping closer to him. "Older men really do it for me."

Maybe It was the alcohol in her system, but Hermione was feeling much more confident than she usually did around the Sirius. She was starting to remember some of the nights that she had seen Sirius bring a woman back, and then idly imagining herself to be in her place.

"Do _what_ for you Hermione?" Sirius smirked.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment Molly Weasley burst into the kitchen laying out champagne glasses."

"What are you doing Molly?" Sirius asked in a casual tone.

"Well my baby girl is moving out to live with her future husband Sirius!" Molly told him. "We must all sit around the table and raise a glass to them."

While Molly's back was turned Sirius rolled her eyes as them, and Remus and Hermione suppressed their laughter.

"Let me help you Molly." Hermione smiled and trying not to stumble she gently placed some glasses on the table.

"Thank you Hermione dear, you're such a good girl." Molly said affectionately. "Now sit down everyone!"

Sirius simply shrugged and sat down at the first available seat. Hermione sat down next to him at the end of the table so close that there legs were brushing. Remus was seated next to Tonks beside Sirius and thankfully, Charlie was seated quite a long way down the table.

When everyone was seated, Molly charmed champagne bottles to go about the table filling up glasses, and when everyone had something to drink, Molly stood up.

"_Well we're all gathered here tonight to celebrate Harry and Ginny taking the next step in their relationship and moving out together!"_

Sirius leaned in close to her. "She makes it sound like they're bloody engaged."

Hermione laughed quietly and he smirked at her.

"_I always knew that the two were perfect for each other! Ever since I first laid eyes on them together!"_

Molly's speech was beginning to be dull, so Hermione let her mind wander off slightly thinking about how when Sirius had stepped closer to her in the kitchen, her whole body had started to tingle.

Somewhere mid way through Molly's speech, Hermione felt a hand on her knee.

Hermione's eyes widened and she tried not to gasp in surprise as she discreetly surveyed Sirius next to her. He was looking at Molly as though her speech was the most interesting thing in the world.

After a minute of nothing happening, Hermione eventually relaxed realizing that there was nothing wrong with a friend platonically placing their hand on another friends knee.

As soon as her body had started to relax however, Sirius' hand stared moving.

At first his hand gently massaged her knee casually, then his fingers started to creep slowly upwards, massaging and pinching flesh as he went.

Hermione's dress had ridden up so much when she sat down, that it was very easy for Sirius' hand to creep enough upwards to start tracing the top of her thigh.

She leaned in close to him.

"Sirius," She whispered breathlessly. "What are you doing?!"

"Just trying to see what it is older men do to you 'Mione." He smirked.

"_And then when he saved her from the Basilisk! Oh what a brave boy he is. My Ginny could not have chosen better."_

Molly's speech was now going in one ear and out the other, as the only thing she could concentrate on was the feel of Sirius' fingers against her skin.

He crept his hand up higher, until his index finger was tracing the lines of her panties softly.

Hermione involuntarily let out a quiet moan, that went unnoticed to everyone at the table except Sirius, who just smirked.

"_Of course I realized right away that Harry would be a perfect match for Ginny when I saw them together at the graduation ceremony!"_

He was being more forceful now. With only the soft lace fabric of her panties acting as a barrier, Sirius massaged her, until she could feel herself becoming wet under his touch.

"_Now with them moving in together we all know it's only a matter of time before wedding bells start ringing!"_

Just when Hermione thought she couldn't take anymore of his teasing, Sirius slipped his fingers inside her panties to caress the bare flesh there.

Hermione felt herself melting underneath his touch, desperately trying to conceal another moan.

Softly, Sirius' index finger traced her folds, then when he felt Hermione stir beneath him he slowly pushed his finger inside of her.

Hermione couldn't hear Molly anymore. It seemed to her that she and Sirius were the only occupants of the room. When Sirius inserted another finger, slowly stretching her and then starting to push in and out, Hermione started to flush and felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest.

Hermione spread her legs wider, allowing Sirius to have more access to her feminine folds, as she tried not to cry out at the touch.

When Sirius started to increase his speed, he hit her most sensitive spot and Hermione rocked in her chair as a spasm took over her.

Without meaning to, Hermione felt herself rocking against Sirius' probing fingers. Her heart raced and it was becoming increasingly hard for her to not let out cries of pleasure.

When Sirius' fingers hit her spot more forcefully, she felt herself clench around him and she couldn't help but gasp as she let go to her own release.

"_Hermione?"_

She came quickly down from her cloud once she realized that Sirius' hands were no longer near her, and all of the occupants of the table were looking at her, including Molly who looked affronted having her speech cut short.

"That was just so beautiful Molly!" Hermione said quickly trying to come up with excuses. "I can feel myself welling up."

Molly beamed at her again and then finished her toast.

"To Harry and Ginny and their new home!"

Everyone raised their glasses and Sirius turned to her and clinked his glass against hers smirking.

"Hear hear."

Hermione's glass of champagne didn't even last ten seconds.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Molly's speech had finished, Hermione found herself in the Black family library leaning against a wall trying to catch her breath.

There was a part of her, the sensible part of her that tried to tell her that it was the alcohol that had just caused her to imagine what just happened.

The other half of her could only think about his fingers, toying and teasing her until all she wanted to do was wrap her legs around him right there in front of everyone.

Hermione was just about to leave when she heard the door open and she saw Sirius step quietly into the room, staring at her with such meaning it was like he was staring _through _her.

"Oh, he-hello Sirius." Hermione said, hating her nervous tone.

"Hello Hermione." Sirius smirked. "Why are you all cooped up in here?"  
He was slowly approaching her, and when he was only a few inches away from her she allowed herself to feel more confident around him.

"Maybe I was waiting for a certain teasing wizard to find me so that I could take advantage of him." She teased.

"Oh and who might that wizard be?" Sirius grinned playing along.

"Charlie actually!" Hermione joked. "Have you seen him around?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed as she laughed and she felt him place his hands around her waist so forcefully her laughter died and her heart started beating so hard she wondered if he could hear it.

"You're _mine_ now Granger." Sirius told her.

She was going to think of something witty in response, but all thoughts left her when his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Hermione let her hands snake behind his neck and let her fingers roam his luxuriously soft hair.

Sirius' teeth bit her bottom lip gently, begging entrance which she happily gave.

His tongue felt glorious exploring her mouth, he was an absolutely wonderful kisser. Then when she felt Sirius' hands move down from her waist to cup her bottom and draw her closer to him, she knew that she couldn't wait.

"Sirius." She moaned against him.

Hermione felt herself being pressed against the wall of the library. Sirius had pushed her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist eagerly.

Sirius' hands moved her strapless dress to expose her black lace bra, which he then unclasped. When her breasts fell out of their confines he groaned appreciatively.

Hermione lowered herself onto the floor and started unbuttoning Sirius' shirt as he fondled her breasts.

When he eventually stood bare chested in front of her, she let her hands wander down his chest, tracing his tattoos and she gently caressed his nipples.

"Mione," Sirius purred. "You're so fucking hot."

Sirius' hands went behind her and unzipped her dress, when she stepped out of it she stood in nothing but her panties in front of him.

As Hermione's trembling fingers unbuttoned his trousers, Sirius' mouth went to lick and suck on her right nipple, his hand pinching and flicking the left.

Distracted from the task at hand Hermione pushed his fingers into his hair again and moaned in pleasure.

Sirius pulled away from her and smirked.

"You like that, don't you Hermione?"

She nodded desperately and he grinned.

Sirius manoeuvred them so that they were now at the couch in the middle of the library.

Hermione finished her task, and she slowly pulled Sirius' trousers from him, revealing his black silk boxers, which he then quickly removed.

Hermione was breathless at the sight of him in front of her, he was beautiful and so _big._

She slowly moved her hand from his chest downwards, until she was lightly stroking him. Sirius groaned in response.

As Hermione laid underneath him on the couch, Sirius claimed her mouth once again. As they fought for dominance, Sirius' tore her panties from her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Hermione, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop, so tell me now-"

"Sirius," She looked up at him. _"Please fuck me."_

Her body ached for him, she needed to have him.

That was all the response he needed.

Quickly Sirius plunged into her, and Hermione let out a cry of intense pleasure at the feeling of being so filled.

He slowly drew out of her, and just as it was becoming unbearable he drove back into her, hitting her sweet spot and hitting her with a wave of pleasure.

He did this over and over again, and every time he withdrew from her slightly she felt like she was being sweetly tortured, and then every time he drove into her she cried out.

They found a pattern, and as the rhythm started to get faster Hermione wrapped her legs tighter around him and felt a bubble of pressure mounting inside of her, when she was almost desperate for release one last thrust from Sirius had her crying out in her orgasm.

"_Sirius!"_

Sirius followed instantly after, trying to swallow the groans of his own pleasure, and when he collapsed on top of her, both of them were panting breathlessly, just enjoying the moment.

Once they had regained their breath, Sirius drew back from her to stare into her eyes and smirked.

"I've just found something else to celebrate." He told her.

Hermione smirked. "What's that?"

"Remus will probably go off with my cousin soon, leaving us in this big empty house, alone."

"Well," Hermione grinned. "That really is something to celebrate."

* * *

An hour later, all of the occupants of the party would pretend not to notice when Hermione and Sirius came out of the library looking dishevelled and _extremely_ happy. They stumbled into the room never breaking the contact that was between them with Sirius' arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Hey Hermione!"

The couple turned to face Charlie Weasley, who had been looking for Hermione since she had mysteriously disappeared.

Charlie halted in his tracks when he saw the look that Sirius gave him.

"Don't even think about it Weasley." Sirius said bluntly. "This little witch is mine."

Charlie held up his hands in surrender and grinned at them both before leaving them.

"Dammit," Hermione pretended to sigh. "And he was so good looking."

Sirius looked outraged at her and then laughed.

"You never learn Granger."

He then bent down and picked her up so that she was flung over his shoulder.

"SIRIUS! PUT ME DOWN! SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Enjoy the celebrations folks!" Sirius called gleefully to them all then proceeded to carry Hermione to his bedroom.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
